CTI has evolved with the intention of simplifying telephone communications through the use of computers. For example, PC-based call processing, enhanced directory applications and automated attendant functions allow a person to integrate telephone and computer functionality. However, one telephony function - placing a call, is more complicated when executed by computer than when direct dialled on a phone set. Making a phone call from a PC (Personal Computer) usually involves several steps. First, the current application (e.g. MS Word.RTM.) is minimised or closed. Second, the CTI application is opened. Third, the phone number is entered using either a numeric keypad or via point-and-click numbers. Then, an "accept" or "dial" button is clicked in the CTI application, resulting in the PC directing the associated telephone to dial out the phone number.
In an effort to simplify dialling, some CTI applications mimic phone speed dialling by using directory applications. However, the user nonetheless is required to navigate the directory which can often take longer than simply picking up the phone and dialling the number.
The general concept of automatic dialling under computer or microprocessor control is well known in the prior art, as for example, disclosed in Di Santo et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,677), Kikinis et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,089) and Draganoff (U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,988).
In Di Santo et al a telephone number is displayed on a programmable display portion of a telephone set and once selected (via a cursor) one-button dialling results in out-pulsing of the selected telephone number. This system is essentially an enhanced speed dial with directory display on the telephone set.
In Kikinis, the telephone number can be dialled under operating system control. The telephone number is selected via cursor point-and-click, and then an "OK" button is used to dial the digit.
Draganoff teaches the use of one-button automatic dialling such that, once a telephone number and other alpha-numeric data have been selected on a notebook or PC, depression of the "Tel" button on the keypad results in dialling via an interface circuit, which receives the telephone number from a CPU via a buffer.
Draganoff is relevant for teaching one-button dialling once a telephone number has been "selected" in a computer application. However, there is no teaching or suggestion in Draganoff (or any of the other references discussed above) of any means for overcoming the prior art difficulty of finding a telephone number and then dialling it in a straightforward, uncomplicated manner.